Después del Sexo
by Ikaros Tolstoi
Summary: El noviazgo de Gohan y Videl da un giro inesperado cuando el deseo pasional se interpone entre los dos. ¿Qué sucederá después de entregar sus cuerpos el uno con el otro? Este fic es para el Concurso Lemon de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español.


**Este fic es para el Concurso Lemon de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español.**

Después del Sexo

Le llamó la atención que la invitara a pasar el rato en su hogar justo el día en que, para la buena suerte de ambos, los padres de su novio y su hermano menor estarían fuera de casa. Por lo regular, la pequeña casa en la montaña Paoz siempre estaba habitada, ya fuera por Goku, Milk, Gohan o Goten. No obstante, ese domingo sería muy diferente.

Goku se había marchado a un entrenamiento riguroso en el que, afortunadamente, Goten fue incluido con mucho fervor. Estarían lejos más o menos dos semanas, tiempo suficiente para hacer actividades sin que la presencia alegre del sayajin interrumpiera.

Por otro lado, Milk igualmente se tomó unas vacaciones. En cuanto su marido y el menor de sus hijos abandonaron el hogar, Milk también se fue dos días después a una playa cercana.

Videl sabía, algo en su corazón la alertaba, de que las cosas no eran normales. El hecho de que Goku entrenara lejos de la familia era normal, después de todo era alguien capaz de todo con tal de volverse más fuerte. Pero el que Milk dejara su casa sola a su único hijo, siendo ella una mujer doméstica y educada a la antigua, no era algo que considerara común. Estaba convencida de que alguien, y sólo podía ser Gohan, le recomendó irse para descansar de los deberes hogareños y de la familia.

Su corazón latió con fuerza y sus mejillas adquirieron un color rojo carmesí que sólo su novio conocía en ella, aquel lado tímido y femenino que poseía. Estar a solas con Gohan siempre le resultaba placentero y divertido, aunque sería la primera vez que estarían juntos en la casa de alguno de ellos.

¿Solos en la casa?

Sin padres, ni hermanos, ni servidumbre, ni nadie.

El rubor aumentó junto con el calor que llenó su cuerpo. Esta vez su cara completa estaba roja. Se cubrió con sus manos el rostro enrojecido, mientras se imaginaba que salía humo de sus oídos. Todo esto debido a la sorpresa por la idea que pasó por su mente.

Estar solos era una buena oportunidad para…hacer el amor con Gohan, su novio.

Se tumbó en su cama y hundió su cabeza en la almohada. Avergonzada de sus propios pensamientos, Videl meditaba en si Gohan lo hacía a propósito o fue una simple casualidad.

No, no podía serlo. Era ilógico.

Seguro Gohan quería que hicieran "eso". Después de todo ya llevaban seis meses de novios y hasta ahora no pasaban de besos y caricias. En repetidas ocasiones se percató de que entre ella y Gohan comenzaba a crecer el ardiente deseo de hacer el amor. La unión de dos cuerpos físicos entre una pareja que se ama.

El amor entre ellos existía, pero no la relación física que, en muchos casos, puede unir o separar a las parejas. Una parte de su alma estaba gobernada por el miedo. Miedo e incertidumbre por lo que sucedería después de entregar su cuerpo a Gohan por primera vez.

¿La amaría después o sólo sería un objeto de placer? ¿Estarían juntos siempre o dejarían de ser novios? ¿Continuarían como estaban o todo cambiaría? Y si algo cambiaba ¿sería bueno o malo aquel cambio?

Aquellos pensamientos cruzaron por su mente haciendo que se pusiera más nerviosa de lo que estaba. Al ser virgen, el sexo era casi como sueño o ilusión que le daba mucha curiosidad conocer.

Todos hablaban de aquello como si fuera lo máximo. La cúspide de una relación de pareja. El momento en que los amantes demuestran que se aman. No obstante, el amor a veces es sólo una imagen para vender o promocionar algo.

El sexo es un instinto animal. Muy deseado e interesado especialmente por el género masculino debido al placer que producía la eyaculación. Las mujeres, en cambio, necesitan enamorarse para realizar el acto.

Desde su visión perspectiva, Gohan la amaba y ella sentía lo mismo por él. Pero si su intención era tener sexo ¿sería por curiosidad, por instinto o por amor?

Tal vez las tres eran la respuesta correcta en conjunto.

Quedó acostada en su cama, encogida como un embrión, y se durmió con la mente llena de pensamientos dudosos sobre el futuro de su relación con Gohan.

.

.

El calor en su rostro formó un sonrojo que envolvía sus mofletes. La saliva pasó pesadamente por su garganta mientras la tragaba, en un inútil intento por calmar sus nerviosos. Escuchaba los latidos de su corazón golpeando su pecho y el panorama frente a él le causó más impotencia de la sentía.

Paralizado, no sabía si mover el cuerpo hacia el frente para entrar a la farmacia o girar en dirección contraria para retirarse antes de sacar el dinero con el que pagaría su próxima compra.

Volvió a tragar saliva y el sudor lo acompañó humedeciendo su cara roja.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo, señor?

La voz femenina lo sacó de sus casillas y dio un brinco asustado. Miró a la persona que lo llamó y reconoció a la empleada encargada de anunciar los productos en venta que la farmacia ofrecía. Gohan lanzó un suspiro, llevándose la mano a su pecho.

-No, muchas gracias. Sólo miraba.

-De acuerdo, señor.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa calidad, la empleada se retiró a la esquina y continúo haciendo sus deberes de hablar en voz alta con un micrófono para atraer al público consumidor con promociones convincentes.

Gohan dirigió nuevamente su mirada hacia el mostrador de la farmacia, distinguiendo las cajas donde estaba el producto que le causaba tanta vergüenza comprar.

Sólo necesitaba tomar dos cajas, sacar el dinero y pagar. Más había miedo en su intención y nervios.

Jamás había comprado condones ni nada parecido a eso.

Le costó trabajo invitar a Videl a su casa a provechando la soledad en ella, pero no tuvo el valor de decirle sus verdaderas intenciones.

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que comenzó a desear a Videl en algo más que sólo que citas, besos y caricias. La deseaba. Por momentos la visualizaba desnuda en la cama con él y haciendo el amor como dos jóvenes inexpertos en el tema.

Meses atrás investigó del tema y tenía noción de cómo se hacía, lo que le inquietaba era la interpretación de Videl en cuanto a ese asunto.

Las mujeres generalmente lo hacían hasta que estaban convencidas de que el hombre las amaba y que ellas correspondían ese sentimiento. Contrario al hombre que suele hacerlo por el simple hecho de sentir placer. Muchas mujeres desconfiaban de los hombres cuando los impulsos sexuales comenzaban a intensificarse en la relación; especialmente en el noviazgo.

Estaba convencido de que sus sentimientos por Videl eran fuertes y que el amor estaba dentro de su corazón. Más ahora el impulso estaba despertando y la quería suya en todos los sentidos.

¿Sería correcto? ¿Cómo lo tomaría Videl? ¿Lo odiaría? ¿Lo amaría? ¿Sería sólo placer y curiosidad o el amor estaría presente en los dos?

Todas esas dudas lo consumían por dentro, mientras su razonamiento, deseo y cuerpo le pedían a gritos que comprara los preservativos. La parte sentimental, la que pensaba en el bienestar de su novia más que en el mismo, le decía que se contuviera por más tiempo.

Nuevamente tragó duro, sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, y caminó hacia la farmacia, cogió dos cajitas que guardaban cada una un par de condones y sacó el dinero para pagar.

.

.

El domingo señalado por Gohan llegó y Videl tembló mientras volvía pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Ya no le cabían dudas de que Gohan quería hacer el amor con ella. La cita era desde las tres de la tarde hasta entrada la noche. ¿Qué hacer en todo ese tiempo en una casa solitaria?

Se armó de valor y levantó el vuelo. Mostraba una expresión serena y preocupada, perdida en el mundo de sus pensamientos. Por primera vez no era agradable la idea de ver a su novio, sino preocupante e incierto lo que pasaría ese día.

Mientras tanto, Gohan esperaba impaciente. Cotidianamente era él que quien llegaba a las citas antes de que su novia llegara puntual a la hora indicada, mas ahora deseaba que Videl se retrasara un poco y así alargar el momento anhelado.

Aún no tenía suficiente valentía para explicarle a Videl su deseo de por fin tener sexo con ella. El miedo al rechazo, e incluso a perder el amor de su chica, estaban pudiendo mucho más que él. Tampoco podía ni debía presionarla a que hiciera algo que ella no deseaba, sino ni siquiera él disfrutaría el momento.

Con las manos sudadas y el corazón latiendo con más velocidad de lo normal, Gohan siguió parado frente a la puerta de su casa, aguardando la llegada de Videl.

No tardó en sentir su ki acercándose desde el cielo. Vio una figura que sobrevolaba por los aires y supuso que se trataba de ella. Cuando finalmente Videl aterrizó frente a él, le sonrió como si no sospechara nada.

-Lamento la demora. Creo que me falta acostumbrarme más a que sea yo la que llega a las citas.

El gesto alegre y despreocupado de Videl hizo que Gohan también calmara sus ansias y su ritmo cardiaco se relajó considerablemente.

-No te preocupes. Debí ser más considerado contigo. Sobre todo porque eres mi invitada.

-Tranquilo. Es bueno cambiar la rutina.

Fraternalmente, Videl tomó la mano de su chico y caminaron rumbo a la casa. Una vez dentro, la atmosfera de incertidumbre acompañada del deseo pasional cayó de nuevo sobre ellos y, inseguros, se soltaron de su agarre.

Gohan enrojeció y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, rascándose sin saber qué hacer. Miró de reojo a Videl que giró el rostro a un lado y estrujaba sus dedos unos con otros. Igual que él, los pómulos de Videl se había tornado de color rojo intenso.

Fue entonces cuando Gohan sospechó que Videl ya tenía idea de porque la citó mientras estaban solos en casa. El tono rojo y el calor en su cuerpo lo hizo temblar y estremecerse.

-Mmmm…Videl…

Gohan bajó la mirada hacia ella, pero las palabras quedaron en el aire cuando la joven Videl giró sobre sí misma para verlo. Las comisuras de sus labios se ensancharon grandemente y sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.

-¿Quieres comer algo?

Un silencio curioso y extraño llenó el vestíbulo. Los orbes de ambos continuaban fijos el uno en el otro, pero ninguno encontraba la forma correcta de expresar sus emociones.

Tanto Gohan como Videl sólo se observaban sin inmutarse.

-Ya son las tres de la tarde. Es la hora de comer.-dijo Videl rompiendo el silencio.

Al principio, ni el mismo Goha entendió las intenciones de su novia: atrasar lo inevitable. Analizando la situación, él también quería retrasar más ese momento. Abrió la boca, ensanchándola en una enorme sonrisa, justo como la de Videl.

-Claro. Hay que comer algo-respondió con el entusiasmo engrandecido.

.

.

El cielo oscureció señalando el comienzo de la noche. Puntos diminutos aparecieron poco a poco en medio de aquella capa nocturna y la luna iluminó también, junto a dichos puntos, denominados estrellas. La pequeña casa en la montaña Paoz estaba tranquila y el sonido de los grillos y demás animales acompañaba como música de fondo a la joven pareja que leía un libro juntos.

Tras haber terminado de comer, realizaron una limpieza rápida del hogar y luego decidieron descansar en el sofá, dedicando un tiempo a la lectura de libros científicos. Videl se aburría un poco con esos temas, pero sabía que para Gohan era importante así que le brindaba apoyo. A veces Gohan le brindaba más detalles sobre las investigaciones científicas que ha realizado últimamente, puesto que estaba desarrollando ideas nuevas para un laboratorio.

Videl descansaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de Gohan mientras lo escuchaba leer en voz alta. Muy seguidamente, Gohan ofrecía conferencias en vivo por lo que necesitaba practicar dicción, respiración y articulación al hablar; de ahí que la lectura en voz alta fuera obligatoria.

Oírlo hablar, aunque no entendiera todas las palabras pronunciadas por él, resultaba profundamente deleitable para la joven Videl. Esas oportunidades de estar con su novio eran un tesoro invaluable para ella y, por unos breves instantes, olvidó que ese día era muy probable que por fin perdiera su virginidad con Gohan.

Abrió los ojos de golpe al recordar súbitamente aquello. Se irguió en el asiento del diván con un brinco que alertó al joven.

-¿Qué pasa, Videl?

Dio una ojeada a la ventana antes de responder.

-Ya es de noche. Debo irme antes de que mi padre se preocupe.

Sin esperar la respuesta de Gohan, Videl se puso de pie a toda prisa y caminó a la cocina para hacer una revisión rápida de si todos los utensilios estaban ordenados como la señora Milk los había dejado. Ante la reacción de su novia, Gohan se ubicó sobre su idea de estar con Videl y metió su mano dentro del bolsillo del pantalón para confirmar si todavía tenía los preservativos guardados.

Frenético, se puso de pie y caminó hacia Videl tomándola por ambos brazos. El sudor en sus manos delató que los nervios afloraban desde su interior al exterior en un gesto físico.

-¿No te gustaría quedarte un poco más aquí en la casa?

Videl enarcó una ceja. Así que tenía razón cuando supuso que Gohan deseaba estar a solas con ella para tener sexo. Una parte de ella consideró que era buena idea avanzar más en su relación, pero la otra le decía que no era correcto. Si bien no era puritana ni nada por el estilo, el miedo a lo que pasaría después del sexo la seguía consumiendo.

¿Habría amor? ¿Seguirían siendo novios? ¿Podrían verse a los ojos después de aquello?

El corazón de Gohan se aceleró. Ya eran bastante notorias sus intenciones y eso le daba más inseguridad de la que ya tenía de antemano al hecho de que muy posiblemente esa noche tendría sexo por primera vez con su novia.

-Ah…lo siento, Videl-retrocedió con una mano en la nuca-. No es lo que crees. Es sólo que no debes salir sola en la noche.

Excusa patética. El semblante de Videl se tornó serio e inexpresivo, lo que provocó que Gohan temblara. Hasta un cierto punto le recordó a su madre cuando se enojaba. Resultaba curioso que todos los sayajines tuvieran como pareja mujeres con carácter fuerte.

Pronto se suavizó la mirada de Videl y Gohan se relajó, sin dejar de observar fijamente a su chica. Un silencio sepulcral los invadía en medio de la sala.

-Gohan…

-¿Si?

La voz del aludido sonaba ligeramente temblorosa, por lo que trató de controlarla para no sonar ansioso.

-Es mucho tu deseo de que lo hagamos esta noche ¿verdad?

La cuestión, expresada de manera tímida, hizo que Gohan echara para atrás la cabeza mientras que el color rojo teñía sus mofletes.

-¿Cómo lo…?

-Gohan, siempre has sido fácil de leer-respondió Videl con ironía y un cierto fastidio, una de sus cualidades.

El híbrido sayajin se sintió tranquilo y la miró serenamente. Había olvidado lo inteligente que podía ser Videl para descubrir secretos ocultos. Después de todo, ella fue la averiguó su identidad del Gran Sayaman cuando eran un poco más jóvenes. Avergonzado de sí mismo, y con la mirada desviada, asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza para indicarle que tenía razón.

Videl apretó la mandíbula, con los pómulos manchados de rojo, y le dio un puntapié a Gohan. La fuerza del golpe no era tanta como para derrumbar al sayajin, pero sí hubo una punzada al momento del ataque. Retrocedió y se llevó la mano al tobillo.

-Lo siento, Videl-gruñó para sí mismo frotando la zona afectada-. Imaginaba que no estarías de acuerdo y no sabía cómo decírtelo.

Videl pateó el suelo con el pie.

-¡Gohan, te comportas como tonto!

El susodicho quedó perplejo. Levantó el rostro hacia su chica y vio un enojo muy notable en los gestos faciales de ella.

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó confuso.

-Gohan, debes decir las cosas con claridad y aceptar las consecuencias de tus decisiones.

El joven se irguió sin apartar la mirada de Videl que, poco a poco, fue ablandando sus expresiones de furia. Más que enojada, estaba nerviosa y asustada.

-Videl…tú…

-Yo también quiero estar contigo.

Aquella confesión, casi a gritos, hizo que Gohan se pasmara mucho más de lo que ya estaba. Mudo ante la revelación, no pudo más que contemplar a una cabizbaja Videl que temblaba.

-Pero…tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar.

La boca de Gohan se abrió en forma de O y sus pupilas se dilataron por la sorpresa.

-Hay muchas opiniones sobre ese tema-masculló Videl con la cabeza agachada-. Estoy muy consciente de que los hombres piensan más en sexo que nosotras por la testosterona. Pero para mí en especial me cuesta trabajo pensar en hacerlo cuando no sé lo que podría pasar con nosotros.

-¿Con nosotros?

Videl levantó el rostro humedecido por unas cuantas lágrimas.

-¡Tal vez dejemos de ser pareja después del sexo!

Esta vez fue Gohan el que se mantuvo callado. Desconcertado por los comentarios de Videl. Pronto tomó consciencia de que el alma de ella se estaba abriendo a él; y eso resultaba más fructífero que el hecho de que tuvieran sexo.

-Muchas veces cambian las cosas después del sexo. Nada vuelve a ser igual. Incluso hay hombres que ya no quieren a la mujer. Lo peor de todo es que no estamos seguros de que cómo serán las cosas.

Los hombros de Videl temblaron y los sollozos emitidos desde su garganta llenaron la sala. El corazón de Gohan se compadeció, sabiendo que estaba siendo egoísta al pensar sólo en sus instintos animales más que en los sentimientos de su chica.

Tal vez eso era lo que provocaban los deseos carnales: imaginar y pensar de más, sin tener consideración de la pareja.

Enternecido, se acercó a su novia y la tomó entre sus brazos. El abrazo calmó a Videl que dejó de llorar mientras el calor de Gohan la envolvía.

-Perdóname, Videl.

La joven se estremeció.

-No debí hacer esto. Me comporté como un egoísta al pensar sólo en mi deseo y no en ti-la sinceridad de Gohan golpeó internamente a Videl-. No te preocupes. No tienes que hacerlo si no te sientes lista. Esperemos hasta que estés segura de lo que quieres.

Videl esbozó una sonrisa y apretujó a Gohan contra ella.

-Quiero hacerlo, Gohan.

El chico parpadeó dos veces.

-Aceptaré las consecuencias de lo que tenga que venir. Pero hoy quiero hacer el amor contigo.

Gohan la apretó con más fuerza antes de levantar entre sus manos el rostro de Videl y besarla en los labios. Con los cachetes enrojecidos, Videl no tardó en comprender el gesto de agradecimiento por parte desu novio y perdió el miedo a estar junto a él.

Correspondió a ese beso que se fue tornando más apasionado mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él. Gohan, por su lado, colocó sus manos en la cintura de ella apretándola contra sí mismo. Pronto Gohan siguió un camino de besos hacia el cuello de Videl y ella emitió un gemido de placer.

-¿Vamos arriba?

Los latidos frenéticos de su corazón fueron tan fuertes que pensó que moriría de un ataque. La pregunta final para decidir qué hacer esa noche.

-Sí, amor.

Fue automática su respuesta.

.

.

Estrujaba sus dedos uno con otro, sintiendo el sudor de las manos y el repiqueteo de su corazón latiente. Giró los ojos para ver a Gohan con la intención de sentir comprendida, pero sólo alcanzó a ver las piernas de él y sus manos colocadas en medio. Ambos estaban con la cabeza gacha, esperando el movimiento del otro para comenzar a actuar antes de que se pasara el tiempo.

Gohan se irguió y ladeó la cabeza para mirar a su novia. Pudo notar los nervios de ella, así que supo que él debía iniciar con mucho cuidado para no asustarla.

Lentamente, tomó la mano derecha de Videl entre la suya. Ella dio un respingo y se dedicó a contemplar la mano de su novio. Colocó su mano izquierda sobre la de él, acariciándolo.

Cerró sus ojos al tiempo que, con suavidad, frotaba la mano de Gohan contra la suya propia. Finalmente, de forma pausada, Gohan se aproximó a ella y le besó la mejilla derecha, luego siguió por el cuello en un camino de besos. Justo como el de momentos antes.

Pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Videl, apretujándola contra él, y la depositó sobre la cama sin detener los besos repetitivos y constantes. Videl permaneció quieta, sintiendo el peso del cuerpo de Gohan sobre ella y la humedad de sus besos.

Gohan la miró detenidamente, respirando con una cierta agitación.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

Videl respondió con un asentimiento. Su novio la volvió a besar, esta vez en los labios, y Videl le devolvió el gesto. Pasó sus manos por la espalda ancha de Gohan hasta que, al descender las manos por el cuerpo de él, encontró los botones de la camisa de Gohan.

Desabrochó cada botón y tiró la prenda de vestir en el suelo. Gohan hizo lo mismo con ella al tomar la blusa de Videl por los bordes y luego tirarla hasta dejar a Videl destapada.

El rubor se hizo presente nuevamente en las caras de ambos. Instintivamente, Videl se cubrió los senos con ambos brazos. Aunque el sostén aún los protegía, estaba muy próximo el momento en que Gohan la vería completamente desnuda.

Llenándose de valor, Gohan levantó un poco a Videl y llevó las manos atrás hacia donde broche del brasier. Lo localizó con los dedos y soltó cada agarre hasta que hubo abierto todos. Cuando tiró el brasier a un lado, observó los senos duros y rígidos de Videl que estaba apenada frente a él.

Sin pedir permiso, pues sabía que lo tenía, los estrujo suavemente entre sus manos antes de besarlos y lamerlos. Videl se estremeció y cerró sus ojos, mientras un placer nuevo recorría su cuerpo entero.

Con sigilo, Gohan llevó sus manos a las caderas de Videl buscando el pantalón que lo separaba de su objetivo. Una vez lo hubo encontrado, lo bajó por las piernas de la chica, junto con sus bragas, y miró las caderas de Videl, ahora sin ropa.

Un nudo se formó en su pecho. Acarició y besó el cuerpo de Videl desde las clavículas hasta el vientre, al tiempo en que el calor se apoderaba de su ser. Era casi parecido al calor que lo abrumaba cuando peleaba con aquellos extraterrestres o androides que planeaban destruir el mundo.

Videl también hizo su parte. Con manos temblorosas, abrió el cinturón en la cintura de Gohan y le bajó el pantalón de la misma forma en que él lo hizo con ella. Gohan se mantuvo encima de ella, le dio un beso en la frente y ayudó a su chica a terminar la acción de dejarlo desnudo.

El calor que los rodeaba había crecido. Enrojecidos por la vergüenza de verse tal cual habían llegado al mundo, los signos de excitación estaban vigentes en la pareja. Videl tenía los pezones endurecidos y el miembro de Gohan estaba erecto, listo para iniciar el acto.

De una sola arremetida rápida, Gohan introdujo su pene en la vagina de Videl causando un dolor punzante en ella. Videl gimió de dolor y se retorció, preocupando a su novio por lo que había provocado.

-Lo siento. No quería lastimarte.

-No te preocupes.

A pesar de la seguridad en ella, Gohan esperó unos segundos antes de mover, repetidas veces, su miembro dentro de Videl. Al comienzo el dolor continuo durante el acto, hasta que el placer recorrió el cuerpo de Videl y acompañó a Gohan en sus gemidos.

Las embestidas aumentaron conforme avanzaban en la realización y los gemidos placenteros crecieron. Los senos de Videl se movían al ritmo de las arremetidas y Gohan los tomaba entre sus manos mientras Videl lo amarraba por las caderas utilizando sus piernas.

Entre gemidos, calor, sudor y excitación, ambos alcanzaron el punto máximo y la eyaculación dio fin al sexo. Gohan permaneció sobre ella, respirando agitadamente. Tratando de recuperarse de la emoción causada por los químicos del cerebro al sentir placer sexual.

Videl intentaba lo mismo, cansada y jadeante. Pasó su mano sobre la espalda de Gohan acariciándolo con ternura en un gesto afectuoso. Su virginidad había sido entregada al hombre que amaba, o al menos al que creía amar por sobre todas las cosas.

En medio de los jadeos, se volvió hacia Gohan y lo besó en los labios deseando que las cosas fluyeran entre ellos. La contestación por parte de Gohan fue tarda, pero por fin la besó igualmente.

Al mismo tiempo, aumentó la presión cardiaca por la excitación que estaba formándose nuevamente en ellos.

.

.

Se colocó el saco negro encima de sus hombros y pasó sus brazos por las mangas largas. Estaba cabizbaja y una sombra cubría su rostro femenino. No hablaba, no tenía deseos de comunicarse verbalmente.

Gohan estaba en la misma situación. Cabizbajo, sentada en el borde de la cama con las manos cruzadas. Vestía su ropa cotidiana. No quería ver a Videl a los ojos, no podía. Porque algo indicaba en su interior que las cosas no volverían a ser iguales nunca más entre ellos.

La vergüenza había caído sobre Videl. Tras haber realizado la limpieza de las sábanas blancas manchadas con la sangre del himen roto, lo que más anhelaba en aquellos momentos era desaparecer de la casa de Gohan, su novio. ¿O ex novio?

Caminó con pasos rápidos, casi como si huyera, y llegó al final de las escaleras sin mirar atrás. Se detuvo en seco cuando puso la mano sobre la manija de la puerta de salida. Y esperó.

Esperó a que él bajara y la detuviera. Que le dijera que la amaba, que seguían juntos, que el amor persistía entre ellos ahora que se conocían en todo su ser.

Tal vez nunca hubo amor entre ellos. Porque si se amaran realmente, no tendrían por qué sentirse incómodos después de entregarse uno al otro.

Después del sexo todo debía seguir su ritmo normal. Pero no era así.

Abrió la puerta con firmeza y salió, se levantó por los aires y voló camino a casa. Dispuesta a olvidarse de todo lo experimentado aquella noche.

.

.

Se estrujó los dedos para controlar su deseo de correr hacia ella. Anhelaba abrazarla y besar, volver a unirse con ella. Casi parecía que su único anhelo era continuar haciendo el amor con Videl y compartir más experiencias juntos. Más ahora todo había terminado.

Miró el reloj en la mesa de noche de su recámara. La una y media de la mañana. Habían pasado varias horas juntos, tanto divirtiéndose como gozándose uno al otro.

Habían hecho el amor cuatro veces en ese período de tiempo entre un descanso y otro. Olvidándose de todo lo que los rodeaba hasta que una cuestión arruinó el ambiente, una duda que surcaba la mente de Videl como la de todas las mujeres que tienen sexo con un hombre estimado: ¿me amas aún después de esto?

Una simple pregunta acaba con las relaciones. Porque ni el mismo Gohan sabía la respuesta correcta.

Le gustaba Videl, pero la palabra amor sonaba extraña para él. Y después del sexo incluso se escuchaba lejana a sus oídos y su alma.

Tenían razón todos. Después del sexo todo cambia y ahora veía las consecuencias.

Se arrepintió de haber hecho todo, pero el daño estaba hecho. Y debía admitir que tampoco fue algo totalmente malo puesto que ahora conocía lo que era hacer el amor con una persona importante para su vida.

Con ese pensamiento, formó un puño con su mano y lo apretó mientras endurecía la mandíbula, enojado y admirado con él mismo.

.

.

Gohan y Videl no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra durante un tiempo. Los días se volvieron semanas en las que la atmosfera entre ellos se enfrió y cada vez que se mencionaba algún tema relacionado con ambos se tensaban.

Las familias de ambos lo notaron, pero decidieron guardar reserva y no involucrarse en los asuntos de los jóvenes. Gohan evitaba hablar de Videl son sus padres y su hermano, a pesar de que Goten tenía la peculiar costumbre de mencionarla continuamente. Videl compartía las mismas experiencias con su padre y lo relacionado con Gohan era tema prohibido.

Cuando hubieron pasado cinco semanas de ausencia recíproca entre la joven pareja, sucedió algo curioso y sorpresivo.

Videl estaba vistiéndose para partir rumbo al trabajo en la estación de policía, cuando un mareo la hizo tambalearse ligeramente. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y trató de controlar el deseo de vomitar hasta que este fue insoportable. Corrió al baño a toda prisa y trató de recuperar el aliento después de la desagradable experiencia.

No entendía el motivo de su malestar. Débilmente, salió del baño con la mano sobre la frente y los ojos dando vueltas. Guio su mano al vientre confundida por el hecho extraño de sentirse mal justo en esos momentos y de manera inusual. Los días anteriores había estado en perfecto estado de salud, así que le resultaba curioso que su cuerpo tuviera malas reacciones inesperadamente.

Se encaminó para marcharse cuando un pensamiento pasó por su mente haciendo que se detuviera en seco. Su mano se abrió automáticamente y soltó su bolsa que cayó al suelo con un estrépito. Su mirada estaba fija en el vacío, perdida en el mar de sus recuerdos al analizar profundamente algo perturbador para ella.

.

.

Una vez se hubo despedido de su madre, Gohan despegó en el aire con la intención de ir a la facultad donde trabajaba en sus investigaciones, cuando repentinamente vibró el teléfono celular que portaba. Frenó el vuelo y sacó el aparato para ver el número: Videl.

Se mordió el labio. Una parte de su corazón quería verla y decirle que la extrañaba, más su orgullo de sayajin le decía que lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban. Su estaba completamente seguro del amor que sentía por ella y no creía que el noviazgo volviera a ser lo mismo después del sexo.

Pero tampoco era correcto tratarla cruelmente cuando habían sido novios. Además, la apreciaba mucho.

Apretó el botón de contestar para responder la llamada.

-Bueno, ¿qué sucede, Videl?

-Gohan, lamento molestarte-la voz agitada de Videl lo alertó-. Tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Te pasó algo?

Como si se tratara aún de su novia, Gohan reaccionó preocupado ante el tono de alarma de Videl.

-Es que…-Videl buscaba las palabras adecuadas para explicar la situación-…Gohan…creo que estoy embarazada.

La sangre se congeló en las venas de Gohan y su cuerpo se paralizó por completo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡No es posible!

-Estoy retrasada de mi periodo.

Gohan no respondía, porque no podía dejar de pensar en qué había hecho mal ese día si todo estaba perfectamente bien calculado. Entonces lo recordó todo.

Cayó pesadamente su mano soltando el teléfono que se resbaló de entre sus dedos. Su mirada se perdió en el horizonte. Sintió que su corazón dejaba de mandar sangre por su cuerpo, pero por alguna razón seguía detenido en el aire.

Recordó que, en medio de tanta emoción y pasión, olvidó completamente usar los preservativos cuando hizo el amor con Videl.

FIN

 **Gracias a los que lean. Ya lo había mencionado antes, pero descansaré de escribir nuevos one shots hasta nuevo aviso. Este fic no me salió como esperaba y no me siento con deseos de escribir más por el momento. Espero lo comprendan y que no se decepcionen de este one shot Godel.**


End file.
